


Вините Араши Наруками

by sanzhadoz



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fetish Clothing, High School, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzhadoz/pseuds/sanzhadoz
Summary: Изуми в клёвых фетишных шмотках
Relationships: Tsukinaga Leo/Sena Izumi
Kudos: 9





	Вините Араши Наруками

**Author's Note:**

> для короля писалось. для него и осталось
> 
> 100818

Изуми клянётся себе, что больше ни за что, никогда в жизни, ни под каким предлогом не позволит Араши, мать его, Наруками уговорить сходить вместе по магазинам. Ладно. Хорошо. Если Араши, мать его, Наруками ещё хоть раз затащит его в отдел нижнего фетиш-белья, Изуми клянётся, что пришибёт того на месте.

Изуми клянётся себе никогда более не поддаваться на подобные провокации.

А потом смотрит на своё отражение, и дыхание спирает, щёки наливаются нездоровым румянцем.

Изуми спешит отвести взгляд, запахнуть рубашку, накинуть школьный пиджак. Ему кажется, он умрёт. Прямо сейчас, просто поднимая руку, ныряя ею в рукав. Ремни так туго стягивают под грудью и на талии, трут, сковывают, что он торопится. Замирает в позе, заведя руку за спину, пальцами ухватив рукав за пройму. Прислушивается к себе. Но дробь шагов за дверью ледяным ушатом паники подстрекает поскорее запахнуться; пуговицы — мимо петель, чёрт!

— Сена! — дверь распахивается с грохотом. — Сена, мой милый Сена, я её законч-

Порог ныряет под ноги, и Лео запинается, падает, едва успевает выставить вперёд ладони, чтоб не стукнуться лбом. Стопка измятых листов кружит над ним и опускается на рыжую макушку. Разноцветные ручки разлетаются в стороны, одна подкатывается к ногам Сены.

И тот жестоко наступает на неё, на глазах свирепея.

Как ты не вовремя, тупой Король!

— Я говорил тебе не бегать по школе! Видишь, чем это кончается.

А Лео смеётся. Он оборачивается через плечо, чтоб носком ботинка дотянуться до двери, толкнуть, захлопывая. А затем вытягивает руки над головой и катится в сторону Изуми. Замирает у его ног, как хрустящие под весом тела разноцветные ручки. Одна впивается в лопатку, и Лео ёрзает, недовольно пыхтит.

— Да помню я всё, глупый Сена. Но я закончил песню, поэтому ты должен меня простить!

— С какой стати? И встань с пола, испачкаешься.

Лео, прикусив язык, с усердием вытаскивает из-под себя ручку и внезапно так смолкает. Разглядывает блестящие звёздочки на колпачке, вертит вправо-влево.

— Так что, Король? Почему мне следует спустить тебе с рук нарушение школьной дисциплины?

— Потому что я гений! — вскрикивает внезапно, рывком садится. — Опять глупый Сена задаёт глупые вопросы. Лучше помоги мне всё собрать!

— С какой это ст-

— Где-то тут моя песня, я её для тебя написал, между прочим, а ещё…

Изуми, на самом деле, хотел бы вздёрнуть Лео на ноги, встряхнуть, как нашкодившего кота. Но вот стоит, смотрит, как тот ползает на четвереньках, говорит, говорит и говорит. О том, как старался для «глупого Сены, а он не ценит». О том, что более капризной музы ему не найти. О том, что красная и жёлтая ручки кончились, а «те другого цвета мне не нравятся, купи мне новые, Сена».

Ещё о том, что нет-нет, глупости, ему не нужна другая муза, ведь нынешняя — прекрасная и горячо любимая, Сена, слышишь меня? Ты самый лучший, Изуми Сена. Ой, пара листов упали в твою сумку…

Что?

Изуми моргает.

— Ого, Сена, это что такое?

Изуми делает вдох и оборачивается на голос. А Лео, распахнув свои зелёные глаза, приоткрыв рот, изучает рекламный буклет из отдела нижнего фетиш-белья.

Изуми клянётся, что пришибёт Араши, мать его, Наруками сию же минуту!

— Это Нару-кун мне подсунул, Король. Не шарься по чужим сумкам.

Лео листает глянцевые страницы. Даже не думает смутиться. Восхищённо охает.

— Лео-кун. Кому сказано?

— Это красиво, Сена.

Голос у него странный такой, тихий, почти шепчет. А Изуми, когда делает очередной глубокий вдох-выдох, ощущает, как плотно стянута ремнями грудь, металлические кольца впиваются в кожу.

— Это была идея Нару-куна, Король. Я просто составил ему компанию.

— Хм, жаль.

Изуми подходит со спины, вырывает из рук буклет и нравоучительно цокает языком. А Лео запрокидывает голову и смотрит на него въедливо и внимательно.

— А ты там что-нибудь мерил, Сена? — Нет, всё-таки, дышать тяжело не только из-за портупеи. — Тебе что-нибудь подошло, а? Я бы хотел посмотреть. На третьей странице там очень красивая девушка вся в ремнях. Ты бы надел такое для меня, Сена?

Изуми кажется, что надо отойти на пару шагов назад. Лео касается затылком его школьных брюк, внезапно смолкнув, а затем изворачивается и встаёт на колени. Прижимается щекой к правому бедру, обнимая рукой левое, и гладит.

Изуми кажется, что с проклятиями придётся подождать. Он дёргается и хмурится, кидает буклет в сумку, сжимает плечи льнущего к нему Короля. Бесят, бесят, так раздражают эти его внезапные смены настроения, тем разговора, щенячьи и откровенные попытки выпросить ласку.

Лео-кун, пусти, мне так тяжело устоять на ногах.

— Мы зашли туда шутки ради. Я ничего не мерил.

На него смотрят горящими глазами, и Изуми прикусывает язык.

— Ты врёшь, Сена.

Ну, конечно.

— Л-ладно. Мерил.

— Тебе подошло?

Изуми жмурится. Не так он хотел это преподнести. Но, в общем-то, как именно, ещё не решил. Когда распахнулась дверь, и вовсе передумал, зато Араши проклинать начал с новой силой. Заявись Лео минутами ранее — ох, Изуми даже думать не хочет об этом.

Чуткие пальцы композитора перебирают вверх по брюкам, словно ощупью мелодию выискивают.

— А что именно ты купил, Сена?

Чуткие пальцы композитора гладят внутреннюю сторону бедра, царапают ногтями по ткани, а у Изуми аж ноги подгибаются. Лео второй рукой поддерживает его под колени.

— Лео-кун…

— Ты покажешь?

Кивает. И дышать по-прежнему тяжело, даже щёки заново краснеют.

Лео отодвигается, поднимается с пола, а Изуми опускает взгляд. Он так торопился застегнуть каждую пуговицу, а теперь расстёгивает обратно. Глянцевые, они выскакивают из пальцев, потом — из петель. Кровь столь обожаемым Королём закатным прибоем шумит в висках; Изуми мерещится его голос, но Король молчит, смотрит внимательно и стоит, вытянувшись по струнке. Господи, если и есть та грань, переступив которую, шутовство Лео сменяется спирающим дыхание вожделением, то это она.

Изуми глядит на пыльные носы его ботинок, расстёгивая рубашку. Снимать её не торопится, мнёт, а затем распахивает. И, готов поклясться, что слышит щелчок в пустой королевской голове.

Перевязь упругих ремней Лео изучает в молчании и с восторгом. Дышит, сопит носом, почти пыхтит, наверное, пытаясь устоять на месте. А Изуми кусает губы и смотрит эдак из-под ресниц, и кончики ушей у него пылают.

— …очень тугие?

Изуми хлопает глазами:

— Нет, это зависит от… Ты хочешь спросить только это?

Лео прикрывает рот ладонью и жарко выдыхает, жмурится. Что-то бормочет.

— Руку убери, ни черта не слышно.

— Говорю, можно потрогать?

Изуми не отвечает — Лео не ждёт ответа. На полшага ближе, взъерошенные рыжие волосы щекотно лезут в нос, и Изуми вертит головой. Чужие руки на горячем от волнения теле почти ледяные.

Лео пальцем обводит кольцо посередине груди, от которого паутиной расходятся туго натянутые ремни. Ведёт по одному из них вверх, до шеи, стянутой плотным кожаным хомутом.

— Только не дёргай, — предостерегает Изуми, которому даже сглатывать тяжко.

Лео кивает. И лучше бы он как-то комментировал действия, чем так, почти нос к носу, в тишине, только с шелестом дыхания. Лишь ныряет ладонями под рубашку, на плечи, и спускает её до локтей. Изуми кажется себе обнажённее, чем когда-либо, а Лео вжимается губами в его скулу. Когда начинает шептать, пробирает дрожь:

— Завтра выходной, Сена. Рука-тан будет рада тебе. Останешься на ночь?

Губами касается уха, а у Изуми ощущение, что ноги снова его подведут.

Король трётся щекой о щёку и подхватывает под талию, словно мысли прочитав. Раздражает. Каждый раз.

— А… — Изуми в ужасе от того, сколь хрипло звучит его голос. Сглатывает, и удавка трёт под кадыком. — А как же песня?

— Я спою тебе по дороге.


End file.
